Fever
by The Thad Man
Summary: Everybody's got the fever. That's something you all know. Oldrivalshipping. And, another one. Rated T for teh shmexyness. ONESHOT SONGFIC


Fever

Everybody's got the Fever, That's something you all know... A song fiction for our lovely couple of Blue and Green. Requested by my friend who forced me to work my hiney to make new fan fiction while he handles the chapter with the drafts I gave him. Really, handle the Zelda fanfics while I do the Pokemon ones. I know that the not so fun chapter has not been updated. I will. Please.

O MY GOD! LINK-KUN IS NOT MAKING LEMON! Yeah yeah. But it's close!

Moving on. Inspired by .. Well, I'm not going to tell her name. But she sang this for a performance in school. She's so good. The song itself is by Peggy Lee. It's Fever and It's contagious! This story is in Blue's point of view.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I feel so warm. I don't know how. Ever since I went on that 'hang-out' with Green two days ago, I have been burning up. Why? I think I have the fever.

Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear

Wow, It's really warm. So unbearable. I think I should call Green. I think he should know. I rush to the nearest phone. I dialed his number. "Hello? Good evening. Oak's laboratory." That familiar voice rang in my ear. "Hey Green. It's me Blue. I need to ask you a favor." I told him that I needed medicine for my fever. "H'm … I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, stay in bed …" He replies. I put the phone down. I sit down on the couch. "How did this happen?" I question as I take the top layer of my tank-top off. Putting me with only a bra, panties, and a skirt.

You give me fever,  
When you kiss me,  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever! In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.

I clench my chest. My heart is beating fast. I heaved air. I feel so, weird. How can I have this feeling with this fever? My heart is beating harder. Why? How can I get fever? I gently caressed my body. I feel so … enriched … What is this horrible disease? Knocks on the door. Inch by inch, I slithered to the door. It's Green. "Hey Blue?! Are you okay in there?!" He questioned. I opened the door and a red cherry color creeps up his very face. He looks up and down my body. "What's wrong?" I asked. Then, my hand starts to twitch. I'm burning up again. My chest started to swell with mysterious feelings again. So hard to bear. "Green, I- I …" I stuttered as he picks me up and places me on the couch. "You need some rest." He says as he looks in my eyes. "Pesky girl. You had me a little worried when you said you had a fever. What happened, anyway?"

Sun lights up the daytime  
And moon lights up the night..  
I light up when you call my name  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right.

"Hey Blue. Are you even answering me?" He pouts. My heart races. I think I'm having a heart attack. It's getting so unbearably hot. My body's so hot. I have to shed some layers. I took the zipper on the side of my red skirt. Green looks at me wide-eyed. This is something he has never done. By now, I had shed till my blue underwear has been revealed. "I had never felt this warm in my entire life." I sighed as I wiped the sweat off my forehead and lay down. "W- whoa.." Green said. It looked like he was burning up too.

you give me fever.  
When you kiss me.  
Fever when you hold me tight.  
Fever  
In the morning,  
Fever all through the night.

Then, Green did something highly unexpected. He wraps his body around mine. "What- What are you doing to me?!" I silently screamed in my mind. "Don't worry. I'm an expert." He takes his shirt off to reveal his highly toned body. "Oh my-" I was suddenly cut out when he puts his hand on my hips.

Everybody's got the fever.  
That is something you all know.  
Fever isn't such a new thing.  
Fever start long ago.

"Ah! What are you doing you-" I couldn't finish. His really warm body made me a little, well … But this feeling was exhilarating. I guess he too, has a fever.

Romeo love Juliet.  
Juliet, she felt the same.  
When he put his arms around her,  
he said, "Julie baby your my flame."

He pressed his body to mine. "I feel warm too. Don't I?" He questions, while licking the side of my face. "Eek!" I screeched a little. But the burning sensation makes me feel, better? He kissed my cheeks and whispers in my ear, "That signals that you like it don't you?" I nodded. It's too good to resist! I stared at his wonderful green eyes.

Thou give me fever.  
When were kissing.  
Fever with that flame in you.  
Fever!  
I'm a fire.  
Fever yeah I burn for you.

We continued on. He starts feeling my body. I started to feel his body too. I ran my index finger down his chest, down his toned stomach. "I see you have been working out." I blushed. He's so sexy and cute.

Captain smith and Pocahontas,  
had a very mad affair.  
When her daddy tried to kill him,  
she said "Daddy, oh don't you dare…"

He surprised me with his lips running down my neck. "Oh!" I moaned. This was the best feeling ever. I guess having a fever isn't so bad at all. I continue to play along. He ran his hands down my legs. "They're so smooth." He complimented. I smirked, "Irresistible? Aren't I, Green?" He stares at me for a good second. "Lingerie would be great." He chuckled. I flustered a little. I sighed. Looked left and right. Then, ordered him, "Stay here. I have a surprise."

"He gives me fever.  
With his kisses:  
fever when he holds me tight.  
Fever!  
I'm his misses!  
Daddy won't you treat him right."

In a flash, I put on the special lingerie I bought, secretly, at the mall. I went back to the living room. His mouth dropped at the exciting sight. I swore that I heard a pop. "You like?" I lustfully asked as I ran my hand down his face. "Do I?" He smirked again. Then, with a spark of bottled up love, we clashed our lips together.

Now you listened to my story,  
Here's the point that i have made.  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Whether in Fahrenheit or centigrade.

Knocks? Who could it be? The door slams open. A boy with red hair walks in the room. Wait a second. Could it be?! SILVER?! "Blue! I heard you had a fever so I came to-" He stops. His face turns into the brightest color of hot pink. "Ah! Silver! Hun! This is not what it looks like!" I explained shaking my head right to left. Tears start to form on the edges on his eye. "Look Silver it's-" Green tried to finish, but Silver slammed the door. I heard cries. Green looks at me. I look at him. I shrugged it off and continue.

They give you fever.  
When you kiss them.  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
'Till you sizzle.  
But what a lovely way to burn.

But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn

I wake up on my bed. How did I get here? I looked to my right. "Green?!" I exclaimed. I sighed a little and flopped back. I looked left. "Silver?!"


End file.
